The presence of an vascular debris (e.g., thrombus, embolus) in a vasculature can cause a number of significant health problems. A thrombus is a stationary blood clot that is often found along the wall of a blood vessel and may cause vascular obstruction. Thrombus is usually formed in vivo as the final product of the blood coagulation step in hemostasis. In relatively large blood vessels, a thrombus will typically decrease the blood flow through that vessel. In smaller blood vessels, blood flow may be completely cut-off resulting in death of tissue supplied to that vessel. A dislodged thrombus is often referred to as an “embolus.” Vascular obstruction or ischemia is the insufficient supply of blood to an organ, usually due to a blocked blood vessel. Symptoms of vascular obstruction may include chest pains, loss of vision, and in some cases death. Thrombectomy is a surgical procedure that involves the removal of a thrombus from a patient's vasculature.